


Rat Catch | 捕鼠

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Co-workers, M/M, Toxic survivors, 轻微恶搞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 麦克斯的农场里闹鼠灾了，他不得不找赫曼求助。
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor & Max Thompson Jr. | The Hillbilly
Kudos: 2





	Rat Catch | 捕鼠

“他怎么变成这样了？”汤普森疑惑道。

“他自己走进死胡同，吃了一记电流。”赫曼抓猫一般拎着杰克的后衣领，把他丢在汤普森面前。“我都不知道那地方被你堵起来了。地方太小，电力又强，能量非常集中，治疗的效果好得没话说——这小子一下子就疯了。”

此处是寒风农场的大宅，原是汤普森夫妇的度假小屋，早已废弃，但逃生者们不在乎——他们喜欢往里钻，建筑物总能给人以安全感。针对这一点，捉他们也很容易。

汤普森扒开杰克的眼皮和嘴唇检视内部，时不时用手指戳弄一下他的胸口、腋下或者肚皮，试图让杰克做出点反应来。旁边站着的就是一个经验老道的医生，作为一个完全的外行，汤普森这种模仿诊疗的行为和儿童玩耍无异，在赫曼看来相当有趣。杰克两眼无神，绵软乖巧如一只初生的羊羔，坐在地上任人摆弄。他的精神状况不佳，嘴唇总也合不上，一丝长长的口水从嘴角淌下来，见此，汤普森条件反射似的擦了擦自己的嘴。

“他疯了。”汤普森检查完了，点点头，对赫曼的结论表示肯定。

“我刚刚已经说过一遍了。”赫曼用指腹碾平衬衫的褶皱，无奈道。

“然后呢？”汤普森问道。

“我要走了。有新的报告要写。”赫曼答。

“就这么走了？”

“对，我的工作已经做完了。”赫曼抖去白大褂下摆上沾着的稻草，头也不抬，“这小子给你了。他变成这样，对我来说没有用处。”

汤普森看一眼杰克，看一眼赫曼，露出了不可置信的表情，眼里似乎有凶光。赫曼还未能理解发生了什么，一声不吭的汤普森黑着脸，拉响了电锯。

汤普森闲时会装修自己的家宅，毕竟他有那么便利的电锯，动手能力又强，弄些木板翻新老屋简直是轻而易举。最近他没那个心情了，三天两头来疗养院叨扰，说他没法忍受逃生者在自家的大房里像老鼠一样钻来钻去——逃生者有锯子和钢线，诸如此类的东西能用来破坏钩子，自然也能用来破坏建筑——他们把汤普森家里凿得四通八达，建立了自己的秘密通路，而这些，房主是完全不知情的。

赫曼工作繁重，不愿离开书房，所以拉了一张沙发给汤普森，一边伏案写报告一边听他抱怨。

“那天我在谷仓追一个小姑娘，眼看把她逼进了死路，她居然发了疯似的一头撞在墙板上，然后就消失了。她没有死，把墙撞破了，从一个大洞里滚了出去……我从来不知道那地方有个洞。我没有办法过去，因为我的体型比那个小姑娘大很多，我会卡在洞里，而她钻过去刚刚好，刚刚好！不可能有这么巧的事情。然后我就明白了，那是他们事先挖开的逃生通道——他们把锯断的墙板放回原位，看起来就像好好的一样。这些贼老鼠，他们早就算计好了！他们故意来挑衅我。要是换成你，看着他们这么踩在你头上，你不生气吗，赫曼？你一定得帮帮我。”

汤普森说到激动之处，手舞足蹈，一脚蹬在办公桌上，这下把赫曼手里的钢笔都震掉了，几滴墨洒出来，染花了字迹整齐的稿子。一向好脾气的医生再也没法镇定，“腾”地站起来。

“出去！”赫曼一指门外，“这么没礼貌……”

“你不帮我我就不走。”汤普森躺倒在沙发上摆腿，耍赖。

“给你三秒钟。”赫曼捏拳，骨节之间电火花根根跃起。

一，二，三。

这乡巴佬根本就没有想走的意思。赫曼说到做到，大手一张，空气中荡起一股波纹般的电流，以肉眼捕捉不到的速度扩散开去，汤普森嗷呜一声，头顶到后背的一片毛发刺猬一样炸了起来，焦糊的味道在狭小的书房里弥漫。

汤普森被电得浑身发麻，本以为赫曼不敢用太多力，没想到真的把他惹生气了：对方拉开办公桌底下的暗格，里面赫然一排银光闪闪的棒状凶器。赫曼随手提了一根带刺的球棒出来，不顾风度，也不听求饶和道歉，连放电也忘了，照着沙发上的汤普森就是一顿打，一边打一边咆哮：

“毁了我的报告！混账东西！……”

打够了，气消了，清醒过来后看着满地狼藉，赫曼只觉得头更疼了。褐色的皮质沙发已经被钉刺划得不成样子，鲜血染红了微黄的内芯；汤普森身上添了不少破口，把毛脑袋埋在破沙发里哭——主要不是因为疼，而是因为怕：知道自己做了错事，却不知道赫曼什么时候才肯停手。

赫曼把球棒随手一扔，瘫在办公椅上，捏着自己的太阳穴驱赶倦意：“你之前说要我帮什么来着？”

汤普森继续抽泣。

“不说？那就算了吧。”赫曼的声音懒洋洋的。

“不——！”汤普森赶紧把头抬起来，涕泪横流，“帮我捉住他们吧，赫曼，求求你。”

“你说那些逃生者？”

“是啊。那些家伙老鼠一样到处打洞，我真的忍不下去了。”

“这事明明你自己就能做……”

“你那么厉害，你比较能吓到他们呀。”是谁教他摆出那张无辜的哈巴狗的脸看人的？妖巫吗？

“我已经把能找到的洞都用木板封死了，到时候呢，我把他们赶进屋子里去，你就趁他们发现之前电他们一个措手不及，他们肯定不敢再跑到我家里闹事了……很简单的嘛。”汤普森吸吸鼻子，医生在衣兜里摸索一番，甩给他一张手绢。

“我要先声明一下，我不喜欢农场。”赫曼两手一摊，“干草太多，我这静电体质会沾得浑身都是草，还容易踩得满脚泥巴（故意看一眼自己做工讲究的皮鞋）——”

“鞋我来刷。”汤普森抢着打断他，“衣服也会给你洗的。”

赫曼心说算你识相，“没有别的要求了？”

“没了。捉到人，你爱怎么处置就怎么处置。”

“好！我帮。”赫曼愉快地和汤普森碰拳，这下小乡巴佬总不会再来烦自己了。

赫曼抽出腰间的狼牙棒，抵住了轰鸣作响的电锯，金属接触切削，一时间电光爆裂。巨量凶猛的电流顺着金属流向汤普森的双臂，带给他灼烧般的剧痛。赫曼熟练地加大电流——超载！电锯内部的精密零件霎时停止运转。没了电力驱动，这不过就是一块重铁。赫曼轻易地打落汤普森手里的电锯，见他居然还有意出锤，勃然大怒：

“汤普森！你耍我吗？”

“这话该我问你，赫曼！”对方提着宰杀锤，头发炸起，像个气呼呼的小刺猬，“我还以为我们是朋友！你最好给我一个解释，不然别想轻易了事。”

“你最好也给我一个解释。”赫曼掂量着手里的狼牙棒，电流在他的皮肤表面迅速游走，“我千辛万苦把活人带回来，你就这样锯死他？不带这样戏弄人的吧。”

“要是我不杀了他，还有谁会做这件事啊？”汤普森脸上的裂纹似乎有进一步开裂的趋势，“总是跟我说做事情要善始善终，结果你自己呢？玩腻了猎物就往我这里扔，每次都是这样。我又不是你的垃圾篓！”

医生一愣，“你说什么？”

“你自己的猎物就自己处理掉！”汤普森把宰杀锤递给医生，义正言辞道，“如果你不愿意让我杀他，你就自己来！”

“呜……”

似乎“死”这个字眼刺激到了疯狂的神经，朴杰克抱住头，发出一声蔫巴巴的叫。

“你能说话啊？！”

这存在感找得真不是时候：赫曼已经进入了与世隔绝的沉思模式，而脾气暴躁的汤普森气还未消，顺势就把怒火撒在了逃生者身上，揪住杰克的头发摇晃他：“我们在聊正经事，你插什么嘴！”

“我懂了……”赫曼突然发言，“我们两个一开始就不在一个频道上嘛。”

他好不容易从外太空神游回来，汤普森已经跟杰克打成一团了，赫曼听见发狠的低吼里隐约有哭声，赶紧冲上去把人拉开，没想到占据上风的居然是两眼泛红的逃生者。汤普森委屈得很，把胳膊上的牙印给医生看：

“他咬我！”

“小伤嘛，没什么的。”赫曼吹吹伤口，瞥一眼躲在自己衣摆底下的朴杰克——小疯子抱着医生的腿不放，对汤普森吱吱叫着挑衅，“倒是这小子疯得不行了——他真的把自己当成老鼠了。”

“他是装的。”汤普森很肯定。

“不，他没有，因为我已经看不到他眼中的幻象了……他的心灵已经不再对任何人开放。”赫曼道，“他想象出一只小老鼠住在他的身体里替他承担痛苦，而他自己本人已经不知道去哪里了。”

“啊……！你不要跟我扯开话题，赫曼！你想用他引走我的注意力。”汤普森挥着锤子，“这个人你到底要不要杀？”

“我不要。”赫曼毫不迟疑。

“那就是绝交了？！”汤普森跺脚，“你对他比对我都好……”

“你想多了，无论我怎么选，我们的友谊都不会受到任何破坏。”赫曼说，“因为我们一开始都误会对方了。”

原来不知何时，他们对“捕鼠”这件事的定义上开始有了分歧：赫曼以为汤普森是要把人活捉回来，他只享受治疗与惩戒的乐趣；而汤普森的意思是谁捉到人就归谁，根本不在乎猎物死活。结果就是，赫曼费尽心思让一个人活着，却被告知要杀掉他；汤普森以为赫曼会把现场处理得不留痕迹，却突然成了处理尸体的打杂小弟。两个人的所作所为和对方的期待完全相反，换做谁一下子都是接受不了的。

“对不起。”

赫曼大度地接受了汤普森的道歉，“我能理解，我和你一样讨厌被耍的感觉。这是沟通不到位导致的问题，也有我一份责任。”

“那……我们就算和好了？”汤普森试探地问道。

“不，还没有。我们要先把这只小老鼠处理掉才行。”赫曼用狼牙棒戳一戳杰克，对方尖叫一声，终于松开他的腿，跳开两米远龇牙示威，“就是因为这只坏东西，我们的友谊才差点有了裂痕。没有他，这一切都不会发生。”

“我懂了！我这就杀了他。”汤普森话音未落，手已经搁在了链锯的开关上，让赫曼按住了：

“汤普森，你做事很果断，我一直敬佩你这一点，但这件事不该由你来做。”

赫曼自指尖发出轻微的电流，汤普森感到皮肤发麻，慢慢进入了一种微妙的平静。

“你想想看，假如你杀了他，这样子就像我被耍了一样；假如不杀，你的心头大患也没法解决——问题不在杀不杀，而是谁来杀。”

“哦……”

“所以，在一件事对我们两个都不利的情况下，如果一定要有一个人来完成它，我愿意充当那个人。”赫曼说这话时，眼里闪烁着好男人的光芒。

“不——”这下子换成汤普森拦赫曼了，捏住赫曼的衣角不放，“别这样，赫曼，你太体贴了，我不想再给你添麻烦……就没有别的办法处置他吗？”

赫曼摸着自己的下巴，试图摩擦出一点灵感的火星。“有啊。”他说，“我们可以把他送到麦克米兰庄园去。”

“让埃文干掉他？”

“对呀，他早说过他讨厌这个人，肯定不会拒绝啦。”

至于埃文·麦克米兰和其他杀手一致拒收这个拖油瓶，找不到愿意杀掉杰克的人，连连碰壁的汤普森和赫曼只好联手充当全职保姆的角色为这份奇怪的友情买单，直到杰克康复起来为止……这些事就都是后话了，吱。


End file.
